puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangrel
Biography Sage Ocean Gangrel began his pirate career on May 8th, 2006 in the Sage Ocean. He made two friends while there (Crip and Moneypenny) and joined his first crew . About a month later his friend Crip told him the crew was moving to the Hunter Ocean and wanted him to join him. Gangrel then left Sage Ocean and moved on to Hunter Ocean. Hunter Ocean After moving to Hunter, he couldn't find his friend anywhere so he decided to settle down on . Still not knowing what to really do he moved from crew to crew until he finally found a home in the crew -Epic- under the flag Varsity. There was where he really started to understand how to really play the game. He befriended a few crew members such as the legendary Faeviolet. Finally feeling at home, and helping the crew and flag to reach its fame in anyway he could, they finally were number one in the ocean. Shortly after, however, their reputation crumbled after Deathsenemy left. Gangrel parted ways with -Epic- and followed Faeviolet to her new crew Fae's Wrath under the flag Fae's Rebellion later changed to . Not too long after that, Faeviolet was banned and Gangrel was without a crew again. Finding a new crew with nice officers was hard to come by until he came across the crew -Frozen- under the flag Razorblade Romance. Commanded by Zeroblaze and followed by the nicest and respectful officers, Gangrel once again found a home. While in -Frozen- Gangrel's main goal was to find some friends, since he only knew Faeviolet after he moved. After a few months of being active, Gangrel became friends with almost all officers in the crew and achieves the rank of officer for the first time. He also became close friends with Lauri, another officer in the crew, and later had an in game marriage. This only lasted for a few months and Lauri soon left the crew and became inactive. As a year went on, he was named carpenter of the crew and also gained the rank of fleet officer, senior officer and the flag rank of lord. The flag Razonblade Romance was later changed to Access Denied after Zeroblaze, Redspyke and Cheezits got together. A notable war was also happening during this time when the crew Castigo X sank one of -Frozen-'s ships after there was an agreement to disengage at the start of battle. The news spread quickly and Access Denied filled every ship they could, as often as possible, and went on a Castigo X ship hunt. Sometime later the blockade of finally arose and was the final battle between Castigo X and Access Denied. Access Denied defended Alkaid Island and the was was over. After Zeroblaze began to fizzle out of the game, a love triangle with Gangrel, and a few other issues, his crew member Intrigue told him about a new ocean opening up and wanted him to join their crew when it did. So being in a few situations he wanted to forget about, he moved to Malachite Ocean the day after it opened. Malachite Ocean Coming in to Malachite Ocean, Gangrel joined the crew Sharper Wit under the flag Naughty Nerds ran by Sheeran. Only really knowing Intrigue he felt out of place but was quickly ranked as fleet officer, carpenter and later prince of the flag. Gangrel also started his second romance with Intrigue. After starting all over and raising his stats, running pillages, joining blockades and other activities, there was a rift between Gangrel and Intrigue which led to them parting ways. After so it seemed like the crew was mad at him, making him feel out of place again, he decided to leave the crew and help his friend Archery run his recently made crew Devine Rapier. It wasn't too long after that there was a misunderstanding between Archery and a crew member about selling ship supplies and stealing money, Archery was banned and the crew was soon later disbanded. Gangrel then went independent for awhile jobbing for various crews and found himself jobbing for one crew a lot often than others. Gangrel then joined the crew Fluff You under the flag Drive-By led by Voodoodoll. Upon joining the crew he was ranked officer and was named carpenter of the crew. He really didn't stay in the crew that long before he left and tried his hand at his own crew. Gangrel created his crew The Brood and joined the flag Drive-By. Just about a month after that he found that he was getting nowhere with his crew, he merged it with Fluff You and left the crew. Gangrel again jobbed from crew to crew and caught the eye of of a senior officer of the crew -Poe Hungry Pillagers-. He was then added to the crew under the flag Infamous Rapscallions, and was made fleet officer, later senior officer, carpenter and gunner of the crew. The crew later left the flag to make their own, Captains Coalition, and Gangrel was titled as prince. During this time he became really close to a senior officer of the crew, Cecyria, which sparked his third romance and they later were married. A little after joining the crew, the captain Xay fizzled out of the game and the crew was passed on to him. Shocked and feeling excited yet not too sure about the idea, because the failure to see his own crew take off, he passed on the captainship to Corno a few weeks later. The crew made a few more passes until it finally rested on Mrbones. After the crew settled down, Gangrel decided to try his hand at his own crew one more time with the help of Cecyria. He remade The Brood and made his own flag Blood Bath. Again, after the failure to draw in jobbers and members, Gangrel disbanded the crew and went independent once again. Gangrel stayed independent for a few months before joining -PHP-, once again still ran by Mrbones. The flag was later changed to Argosy run by Unca and Gangrel was made senior officer and carpenter of the crew again. Gangrel started to become inactive for short periods of time which caused some problems for him and Cecyria which led them to break up. After the break up Gangrel became completely inactive for a year before making a comeback in September of 2011. He is now trying to get back on track and hopes Malachite will grow just a bit more. Meridian Ocean After waiting for 5 months for Malachite to grow a little more, Viridian and Malachite merged into one ocean which brought a lot of pirates together. Gangrel was excited that the ocean would be a lot more active but this also caused a problem within the flag. A week later -PHP- left Argosy in hopes that things would get better. After leaving, -PHP- enjoyed not having to deal with drama anymore and focused on just being a flagless crew. However there was less chatter and things seemed quiet again even though there was a merge. Gangrel then began jobbing for countless crews and playing countless tournaments while waiting for things to pick up again in the crew. Nothing seemed to change until Gangrel's little brother Masterx returned. Gangrel began to train Masterx to become a good officer in -PHP- and together they joined in anything they could make money in. They soon joined a blockade over with Gun's Blazing and, after all the blockades he's been through, gets injured losing a hand in the process. Gangrel soon becomes captain, for the second time in the crew, after Mrbones steps down due to being regularly inactive saying the crew should have an active captain and he is not fit for the position anymore. Unlike last time, this was expected and has been talked for a couple weeks before Mrbones stepped down. Gangrel will take the position and hopes he can make a difference in -PHP-. Meridian and Emerald Oceans After much debate about returning to Hunter Ocean, Gangrel finally decided to play both oceans and make his return to his former home Hunter Ocean (now called Emerald Ocean after the merge). He began to look for a long lost friend from Malachite Ocean and was quickly reunited with an old friend Rilee, joined the crew Queen's Realm, under the flag The Swarm, ran by Queenbeez. He quickly began to raise his stats to make a name for himself within the crew while keeping an eye out for his long lost friend. Back on Meridian, Gangrel's crew finally rejoined the flag Argosy after the few months away from them and the departures of others in it. He was also given the title of prince of Argosy. Soon thereafter Gangrel once again had problems preventing him staying active in the game and took a few months leave of absence after passing down the title of captain to Niobetha. When Gangrel returned, he felt that he let down the crew as he took control of it yet passed it off to someone else right after becoming captain. Still wanting to run a crew, Gangrel decided to part ways with -PHP-, as he felt he failed them and didn't deserve to be captain again. He recreated his crew The Brood under his flag Blood Bath. Not expecting much to happen within the crew or flag he would stick with it and not disband it for a third time. Meanwhile on Emerald, within a month of joining Queen's Realm, Gangrel reunited with Archery now known as Robotics and continues to team with his new crew to make a name for himself once again on this ocean. Stalls Gangrel has run and managed a few stalls in his career. Here are the stalls he manages now... *Gangrel's Ironworking stall on *Gangrel's Ironworking stall on Contributions and accomplishments Gangrel's only accomplishments were all made on Meridian Ocean. *First ultimate trophy (Drinking) *Ranked #35 in Carpentry experience *Fourth place in Carpentry event (November 16, 2008) Fun facts In case pirates did not know *There are two alternate pirates: Frostbite and Misty *Favorite sword is the rapier *Favorite colors are black and red *Favorite stations are Carpentry and Gunnery *Got his name from the WWE wrestler *Gangrel, Frostbite and Misty are all characters in the stories he has written *Wants to be a Brigand King